The Cassidy Capers
by WRATH77
Summary: Theft, chaos and mayhem. Just a regular day with the Cassidy Gang. Some ficlets of The Cassidy group. A spinoff from Into The Night.
1. Bird

As Isabelle walked into her home, she head strange noises coming from the window. She looked and saw Neil whistling at the windows and Abigail looking at him with amusement.

"Whats going?" she asked Abigail.

" Proinsias flew away and he's not coming back." she explained, making Isabelle roll her eyes.

" Proinsias, come back!" Neil said, making bird calls and whistles, the girls trying not to laugh. Neil then growled and shouted;

"Come back, you stupid bird, so I can love you!"

The girls burst out laughing as Neil huffed loudly, the crow still not coming back.

AN: Here is the first chapter of The Cassidy Capers, a story of ficlets or clips of The Cassidy group. There will be humor, angst, theft, flashbacks and fluff. I will end this at 100 chapters, so stay tuned!

Here is Neil having a Sheldon moment, if you don't remember , he was based on Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. This was the episode with the blue jay, Lovey Dovey. That line was so funny that I had to use it.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just The Cassidys!


	2. New Rule

Neil went to the dining room and saw his cousins, Abigail and Isabelle, and Rose talking and laughing. It seems they were talking about their love lives.

"I'm telling you, Padriac always leaves me satisfied." Isabelle said, making the girls giggle while Neil walked in with a sigh.

"Why are you talking about his?" he said, "Have you no shame?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed of you." she said with a smirk. Neil glared at her and was about to retort until Abigail interrupted him.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, getting her cousins attention, "Remember, its Saturday."

Abigail made a new rule in the house, during the weekends,Isabelle and Neil cannot fight, argue or otherwise. However on the other days of the week, they could argue as much as they want.

Just a regular day in the Cassidy house.

AN: So, here we have Abigail finally putting her foot down and putting a rule of the house. Isabelle and Neil cannot argue in the weekends, but the other days of the week, they could kill each other as much as they want.

I don't own GMD, just The Cassidy group!


	3. Box

Neil was taking apart a pocket watch and putting it together again when he heard Klaus calling him from downstairs. He went down and saw the German mouse at the doorway with a large box.

"This is the new supplies." Klaus said, pointing to the box, "Thomas isn't here, so can you help me?"

Neil shrugged and the two men pushed the box inside and then looked at the stairs. With a sigh, they started pushing the box up the stairs, but Klaus lost his footing , making the box fall down the stairs. They stared at it for a movement until Neil groaned.

"Oh gravity, thou art a heartless bitch." he said, making Kluas shake his head in amusement.

"Lets try this again." he said with them going down the stairs again. Neils ears twitch and looked to the side, seeing Isabelle watching them with amusement.

"You could be some help here." he snarled, making Isabelle shake her head.

"What and miss all this?" she said, making him glare at her as he picked the box up again.

AN: Here we have Neil doing another Sheldon moment, this time with a box. They are going to have a hard time with that, lol. Isabelle is just watching with amusement, she is so not going to help.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy group!


	4. Mornings

Abigail was downstairs, making coffee for the breakfast. Yesterday, they had a tough job, which made them pull an all nighter. So everyone was sleeping in.

Abigail heard a groan and saw Isabelle trudged down the stairs in her nightgown, her hair all over the place.

"Morning." she moaned as Abigail gave her a cup of coffee.

"Not a morning person,a re you?"

Isabelle looked at her cousin in annoyance.

"Do I look like a fuckin morning person to you?" she growled, making Abigail roll her eyes. They heard a yawn and saw Rose walking to them in her blue robe.

"Morning." she chirped, then seeing the girls staring at her.

"What?"

"You sleep with your makeup on?" Isabelle asked, making the french mouse scoff.

"Honey, do you see a ring on this finger?" she said, holding up her hand, "I have to look my best at all times."

The girls just roll their eyes at their friends antics, waiting for the boys to wake up.

AN: So, here we have the girls having a moment. Isabelle is like me, I'm not a morning person and I get grumpy when I don't sleep a lot. Abigail is just used to her cousins salty language. Yes, Rose sleeps with her makeup on, she's a bit vain.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't won GMD, just the girls!


	5. Permission

Neil and Thomas were going over a job when there was a knock on the door. Neil said come in and to their surprise, it was Ratigan.

"Professor, its odd to see you at our place." Neil said, "What brings you here? Isabelle is with the girls right now."

"I know that. I actually want to speak to the two of you." Ratigan said, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh? And that is?" Neil asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Thomas poured himself a cup.

"I...want to ask Isabelle to marry me." he said.

Their reactions were instantaneous.

Neil spat out out his coffee and Thomas dropped his cup with a loud crash; both looking at the professor in surprise.

"W-What?" Neil stammered.

"I want to ask Isabelle to marry me and since you two are the most important men in her life, I would like your blessing...and permission," he said, feeling very embarrassed with the whole situation.

Thomas grinned widely and enthusiastically nodded, but Neil stood up and slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Hell to the no! There's no way in hell you're going to-eep!" Neil started to yell, winching when Thomas suddenly whacked him in the back of the head with his notebook.

"But Thomas..." Neil said, facing his friend, "He's-"

But Thomas just gave him a look, communicating silently with him.

"But-" Neil said, but Thomas just gave him another look,making the genius sigh and flop down in his chair. Thomas then looked at Ratigan, scribbling in his notebook.

"Will you promise to take care of her?" Thomas wrote.

"Of course."

"Then you have our permission." Thomas wrote, making Ratigan look at Neil, who also nodded.

Ratigan breathed a little easier, glad that the most important men in Isabelle's life has given them their blessing.

AN: Here's actually a deleted scene from a chapter in The Mastermind and The Thief. In that chapter, Ratigan gives Isabelle a gimmel ring necklace, which is a type of engagement ring. So, this is before that, when he asks Thomas and Neil for their permission. In tradition, you usually ask the father, but theses guys are the closest to family, so he asks them. As you can see, Neil is not thrilled with having Ratigan as an in law; Thomas is all for it.

If he didn't ask these two, they would have chased him to the ends of the earth!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Thomas!


	6. Closer Look

Neil went to Isabelle's room, putting his ear to the door. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door.

When Ratigan asked his permission to marry Isabelle, he said yes, although it was mostly due to Thomas persuasiveness. He wasn't exactly sure about having Ratigan as an in-law.

It had nothing to do with the professor being a rat, as some people seemed to think. He just thought that Ratigan wasn't good enough for Isabelle or to be in the Cassidy family. Ratigan reputation also didn't help his opinion. But he saw how happy his cousin as she showed off her gimmel ring, so he kept his thoughts to himself. However, he wants to take a closer look at her gimmel ring, to see if it was actually genuine. Knowing Isabelle wouldn't take it off, he decided to filch it from her when she was asleep.

He slowly opened her door and went inside her room, closing the door quietly behind him. He stiffened when he saw Ratigan asleep next to her, realizing this was one of the rare times the professor slept over. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer and knelt down, seeing the couple were fast asleep. He reached over to the clasp and slowly tried to remove it. However, the small movement woke up his cousin, her eyes shooting open.

Isabelle screamed and punched Neil in the face, sending him to he ground. He got up with a groan and glared at his cousin.

"You hit me!" he exclaimed, "I'm bleeding!"

He then stumbled out of the room, with Ratigan waking up and looking at Isabelle drowsily.

"Whats going on?" he asked, with Isabelle sighing as she snuggled with Ratigan

"Neil tried to take my necklace and I punched him." she said simply.

Ratigan just said, "Oh." and the couple went right back to sleep.

AN: A follow up from the last chapter, with Neil wanting to take a closer look at Isabelle's gimmel ring and getting punched for it.

I was totally inspired from a Big Bang Theory episode when Sheldon tried to take Penny's necklace when she was sleeping and she punched him. What Neil said at the end is exactly what Sheldon said. Its too awesome.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Neil!


	7. Boomerang

Rose and Abigail were in the empty Rat Trap, waiting for Isabelle to come back from taking to Ratigan. Rose was showing Abigail a gift she received from a previous lover.

"What is it?" Abigail asked as she looked at the object with interest.

"It's a boomerang." Rose said, "You're supposed to throw it and it returns back to you. Let me give it a try."

Rose stood up with her arm poised and then threw it. The girls watched with fascination as the boomerang flew through the air, curving and heading back to them. Their ears twitched when the trap door opened and Isabelle climbing out.

"Ok, girls, let's get goi-"

WHACK!

The boomerang hit Isabelle in the back of the head, stunning her. She then fell backwards into the trapdoor, falling down the stairs with a yell. Abigail and Rose went quickly to the door, looking down and seeing Isabelle moaning in pain.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled, "What the hell was that?"

The girl looked at each other with a cringe, wondering who was going to tell Isabelle what exactly happened.

AN: I don't know where this idea came from, it just did. Isabelle is going to be so pissed!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the girls!


	8. Caught and Escape

Inspector Geoffrey Trunbull looked into the interrogation room, seeing the three main players of The Cassidy Gang.

He still couldn't believe they actually caught them, since they were known to be elusive. Apparently, their heist went south. It was raining and one of their crew threw am unstable bomb into the building, making these three fall to the ground. They ordered the others to go before the police surrounded them. Looking through the window, he scrutinized them all.

The woman mouse he knew was Isabelle, the famed black mask thief. She gave the guards a hard time, swearing and scratching at them. She was also supposedly the lover of Professor Ratigan , giving her a sort of status in the Criminal Underworld. But her reputation as a thief and history of violence already did that. She wasn't wearing her mask, showing her annoyed expression and her clothes covered in mud.

The rat next to her was named Thomas and he was the muscle of the team. He guessed he was also a friend since when the police tried to apprehend him; he lashed, attacking any police mouse that touched him. Then again, he looked like he could snap anyone in half. But Isabelle just calmed him down, but still was hostile towards the police. The rat was twiddling his fingers, looking nervously around the room. He then settled on the last mouse.

His name was Neil, the mastermind behind the gang and to his chagrin, looked exactly like Basil of Baker Street. He heard that this one was just as arrogant as Basil and some people thought there was a supernatural sense, like a darker version of the detective, which Trunbull thought was the most idiotic thing he ever heard. From what he hears, Neil was all about family unity, which makes sense since he actually stayed with the other two and was also very vindictive.

He took a deep breath and entered the room, seeing all three thieves eyes fixed on him. He sat on the chair across them and was about to speak, but Neil held his hand up.

"Just a minute, Inspector. Is there any chance you have a spare left shoe?"

Isabelle looked at her cousin in confusion.

"The hell for, Neil?"

"What for?" Neil growled, suddenly lifting his left leg on the table, showing his foot which was just covered with a sock.

"I lost my goddamn show because of you." He said, putting his leg down. Isabelle just glared at him, but Thomas just gave them a look and they went silent.

"Now, then." Trunbull said, clearing his throat, "I'm Inspector Trunbull."

"Oh yeah." Isabelle said, "You're the one that Basil has to keep helping."

The group snickered as Trunbull ears pinned back, hating the fact that the pompous detective does help him most of the time. Well, not with this case.

"I would like to know about the robbery tonight."

"I just bet you would." Neil said with a sneer, "Let's just cut to the chase, we're not going to tell you about the robber, we're not going to tell you about our accomplices and we're not going to tell you anything about us. Clear?"

Isabelle and Thomas both nodded in agreement, while Trunbull narrowed his eyes. He got up and went to the door.

"Take these three to their cells!" he yelled out as three police mice came and took the thieves to their cells. Isabelle looked at Trunbull and gave him a sultry smile.

"Bye, bye, Inspector." She purred as they were escorted them to a holding cell. When they closed the door and let, Neil looked at Isabelle.

"Please tell me you have your file." Neil said as Isabelle reached into her outfit and took out a large file. She then started to file away at the bars in the windows and after a few minutes, she got through them. Thomas then grabbed them and with a grunt, pulled them out and threw them on the floor. Neil stuck his head out and gave a shrill whistle. They all heard a flap of wings and Proisnias appeared. Neil then climbed back in and waved his arm at the other two.

"Go on." He said, making Isabelle go first on the bird and then Thomas went out the window, although he first got stuck, until Isabelle pulled him out. Neil then started to climb out, but they heard the door opened and Trunbulls curses. Neil was suddenly grabbed and was being dragged in. But Thomas grabbed him and pulled him out, with Neil kicking Trunbull back into the cell. The genius went to his seat and pulled the reins for the crow, making Proisinias caw and fly off. The three thieves breathed a sigh of relief and that when Isabelle noticed something.

"Neil, where's your other shoe?"

Neil looked down and saw his right shoe was also gone. He growled in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" he yelled out, making Thomas and Isabelle laugh.

AN: Poor Neil, he needs to get new shoes.

I was inspired by a Psych episode, when Henry, Shawn and Gus are in the interrogation room and Gus lost his shoes during their excursions. I just had to put that with the trio. Also, I but Lestrade's mouse self, Trunbull and as you can see, he doesn't like Basil so much.

Here were Trunbull's mistakes;

1-He tried to get information out of them.

2-He put them in a cell together

3-He should have checked on each of them if they had anything.

He should have had Basil with him.

So our heroes get caught, interrogated, escape and lost two shoes.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the trio and Trunbull!


	9. Occupations

Neil looked at his crew, who looked back at him sheepishly. He then looked at Klaus.

"Klaus, why the hell did you send Abigail in? She's not so good in grifting."

"Well, I thought she would be fine!" Klaus shot back, making Neil huff in annoyance.

"Listen, if want to send someone to grift, I'll send Rose."

Rose smiled to herself.

"If I want someone to steal something, I'll send Isabelle."

Isabelle grinned widely.

"If I want someone to get their face bashed in, I'll send Thomas."

Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"If I want to send weapons of mass destruction. I'll either send you or Thomas and Isabelle together."

Isabelle looked at her best friend, grinning at him with bemusement.

"You hear that, Tommy?" she said, "We're weapons of mass destruction."

Thomas chuckled while Isabelle laughed raucously.

"Abby can't grift like Rose." Neil continued to say, "She usually good with weapons and things like that. So don't send her out like that again!"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Klaus yelled, making the rest of the group roll their eyes. Just another argument between the two geniuses.

AN: Here's a rather interesting argument between our two geniuses.

As you can see, Klaus is sort of second in command. I was originally going to put Isabelle but she's too reckless, so Klaus is more levelheaded…some of time. So, here he sends Abigail to grift, but it didn't go so well, which pissed Neil off since Rose is better at grifting and states who he sends to do a job.

Yes, Isabelle and Thomas are weapons of mass destruction when they are together; they do a lot of damage.

I so badly wanted to put Isabelle and Thomas doing a fist bump whens he said they were weapons of mass destruction. But I just put them laughing.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy gang.


	10. Guilt

Thomas was going to Isabelle's home, hoping his friend was ok. Her stepfather, Norman, was giving her a hard time about being friends with him; being friends with a rat. He sighed, feeling guilty about the trouble he's giving his friend.

He then heard a moan from a clearing from near the home and entered the clearing, giving out a gasp of horror at the scene.

Isabelle was hanging by her hands from a branch, her shirt torn open in the back and bleeding from her back, which seemed torn to pieces. She was semi-conscious, groaning in pain.

He quickly went to her and taking out his knife, cut her down, making her fall to the ground. She only groaned in response and Thomas looked for something to wrap her in, deciding to take her to Nana Ella's house. He gently laid her down and went to the laundry line, taking down a white sheet. When he turned around, he froze, for Norman was standing before him.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he sneered, and then looking at the sheet in Thomas hands, "Huh, a rat stealing…nothing new about that, never expected a sheet though."

There was a groan and Norman turned around, seeing Isabelle lying on the ground. He then looked at Thomas, glaring at him.

"Why, you miserable-" he sneered, which was cut off from a punch in the stomach, but Norman took out a knife and slashed him across Thomas muzzle. The rat cried out in pain, but he punched Norman in the face and ran to Isabelle, gently wrapping her in the sheet and lifting her in his arms. He then ran.

He was glad that Ella's place was close by, so he ran fast, hearing Norman yelling behind him. When he got to Ella's home, he burst through the door, startling the older mouse. She then saw the bloodied Isabelle in Thomas arms and Norman yelling outside and she put two and two together. They then heard Norman on the front lawn and with a sigh; she took out her shotgun and went outside, closing the door behind her.

"What did you do to my granddaughter, Norman?" Thomas heard her yell.

"She had to be punished." was Norman's response, "Now listen-"

"Punished?! It's that what you call it?! It's more like you almost killed her!"

"Listen, Ella-"

"No, you listen! I don't want you coming near my granddaughter or her friend and I want you to get off my property!"

"Now listen here, woman, I'm the preacher of this town, I-"

"I don't care if you're Jesus Johhnycake from Mars, get out!"

"Ella, I'm-"

BANG!

Thomas jumped from the gunshot and quickly went to the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Ella shot in the air and Norman, who apparently wanted to see the grateful dead tomorrow, was running away at top speed. Ella then walked back in and looked at Thomas.

"Come one, Tommy, let's fix you and Isabelle up."

After an hour, Ella had bandaged both teenagers, even though Isabelle's condition was more severe, since her wounds are now infected. Thomas stood by her bedside, watching her take shallow breaths and burning with fever.

He knows she got hurt because of him, being friends with a rat was hazardous to her. He knows he will always feel the guilt for this day, no matter what Isabelle said.

AN: Here is going to be flashback chapters, when we see Isabelle and her family back in Travis County, when they were younger. Here we have when Thomas found Isabelle after she got whipped and rushed her to Ella's. Also, we find out how Thomas got the scar on his muzzle, another gift from Norman. Ella also makes an appearance with her trusty shotgun. We also find out that Thomas feels intense guilt, guilt that's gonna last him for a lifetime, even though Isabelle doesn't blame him.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are love! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Norman, Thomas and Ella!


	11. Couldn't Help It

Ratigan entered the Rat Trap and saw a priest and a nun at the bar. When he took another look, he realized it was Isabelle and Neil in costume.

"Dare I ask?" he said

"Please, don't." Isabelle said, "It was for a heist we were planning."

"I see. So, did you get into where you want to rob?"

"Yup, they let us in."

"Really?" a voice said, making them look to the side, seeing Klaus, "Then you must be a good actress."

"A good actress?" Neil said.

"Yeah, she had to be for anyone to believe she's a virgin." He said with a snicker. Suddenly, a chair was thrown at him and he let out a girlish scream as Isabelle chased him around the bar.

"I couldn't help myself!" he yelled out.

AN: Here we have Klaus being his usual idiotic self, but we love him like that.

If no one gets the joke, it's that Isabelle is wearing a nun costume as a disguise (while Neil is dressed a priest) and nun are supposed to be celibate and that is so not the case with Isabelle, who has a rather passionate relationship with Ratigan. Klaus just had to do it.

Yes, Klaus screams like a girl.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Neil and Klaus!


	12. Pirate Ship

Ratigan was in his office when his door slammed open, showing a very excited Isabelle.

He smiled at his lover, knowing she and her gang just came back from Spain. He wonders though what got her so excited.

"Padriac, guess what we did? Guess what we did?" she chirped, as she bounced up and down. He sighed as he got up and laid his hands on her shoulder.

"What did you do, my dear?"

"We stole a pirate ship!"

Ratigan's face fell at that.

"You did what?"

"We stole a pirate ship!" she said.

She then started to say how she and Rose tricked the captain into bringing them on their ship and partying with the crew. They then drugged them and when they were out; they along with the her own crew, took all of their treasure, then pushed them off and stole their ship, with all the pirates cussing them out.

"I even stole the captain's hat." She said, showing the hat from behind her and putting it on her hand, grinning ear to ear. Ratigan just stared at her, wondering if he should be worried of a pirate ship should be docking at London.

AN: Here is my contribution to the GMD fandom coming around deviantart. So, Isabelle and her crew robbed a pirate ship and Ratigan is a little antsy. Who wouldn't be?

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and her crew!


	13. Moonshine

Ratigan walked into the Rat Trap and saw the Cassidy group sitting at a table, passing a jug around.

"Hello." He said, "What are you passing around?"

"Some good ole southern moonshine." Isabelle cackled as she took a swig.

"Would you like some professor? Abigail asked as she also took a swig. Ratigan smiled as he shrugged.

"Oh, why not?" he said, picking up a glass as Isabelle poured it for him.

"Be careful. It's very hot" she said, making the professor scoff.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said as he drank it down. He felt fine at first.

Then his throat started to burn.

He started to cough harshly as tears ran down his face. He heard laughter as a glass of water was put in his hands. He took four big gulps and gasped and coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sugar." Isabelle said as she patted his arm. "You're not up for southern tastes."

AN: Surprisingly, this chapter was inspired by the Disney movie The Rescuers, when the mouse, Luke, would keep drinking moonshine and he gets all weirded out and his throat literally burns. I just imagined Ratigan like that and this chapter was born. The Cassidy Clan is used to the taste, so they are immune.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy Gang!


End file.
